Un déjeuner sur le toit
by Oxytreza
Summary: Petite fic sans prétention Goku/Tsuna toute choupi... Un déjeuner sur le toit, et Gokudera se laisse peut etre un peu trop aller....


Pairing : Ben je continue de renflouer… 5927

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, d'après un doujin de Chitty Chitty (Que je vous conseille au passage. C'est une très bonne dojinka).

Ce couple me donne un peu de difficulté… Surtout Tsuna. Je ne sais pas très bien dans quel sens le tourner pour que sa relation et ses sentiments pour Gokudera marchent…. C'est pour ça qu'en ce moment, je ne fais pas vraiment de scénarios originaux… Ah, bah, ça viendra.

Et toutes mes excuses pour le titre merdique. J'arrivais pas à en imaginer un autre.

Un déjeuner sur le toit

C'était pourtant un beau mardi midi. Comme on était à la mi-juin, le soleil brillait et pas un seuls nuages n'entachaient le ciel très bleu –peut-être un peu trop.

Ce midi-là, par une sorte de miracle inopiné, Kyoko et son amie Hana avaient rejoint les trois amis pour leur déjeuner.

Tsuna aurait pu s'en réjouir, mais son esprit était occupé par autre chose.

Par la main de Gokudera qui était posée sur la sienne, et qui avait imperceptiblement resserré les doigts autour des siens.

Les deux filles regardaient quelque chose sur le portable de Yamamoto, et d'après les exclamations que poussaient Kyoko, ça devait être des photos.

Et Gokudera, profitant du sachet en kraft qui contenait son déjeuner qui dissimulait leurs mains, avait tout simplement posé la sienne sur celle du châtain.

Ce dernier ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Évidemment, il savait que son… « Petit copain » aimait toucher son dixième du nom à l'insu de tous, baisers et caresse volés au détour des couloirs, mais aussi près de Yamamoto et de Kyoko… À n'importe quel moment, l'un d'eux pouvait se rapprocher et tout voir. À n'importe quel moment, le sac de papier pouvait s'envoler, puisqu'à présent vide du sandwich du métis italien, et le résultat serait le même.

« Tsuna-kun !

Le brun se raidit brutalement. La voix de Kyoko lui avait fait le même effet qu'un coup brutal sur le crâne. Il voulut, d'instinct, retirer sa main, mais la prise de Gokudera se raffermit, emprisonnant même celle de Tsuna, l'empêchant de la retirer.

-Tsuna-kun, viens voir ! Répéta Kyoko en agitant la main dans la direction des deux garçons.

-Go…Gokudera-kun… Chuchota Tsuna entre ses dents, jetant des coups d'œil désespérés à l'intéressé.

Celui-ci avala sa bouché et au même moment, la main de Tsuna fut libre, et l'italien se leva.

-Tsuna-kun, tu savais que Yamamoto avait pris des photos de notre pique-nique, l'autre jour ? (1) Elles sont super ! Tu les a vu ?

-Ah… Hum, non. Avoua Tsuna en bafouillant un peu. Ses oreilles n'enregistrèrent pas complètement ce que lui dit Kyoko ensuite et il jeta un regard à son ami. Celui-ci s'allumait une cigarette en affichant l'air de celui qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise mais qui ne sent pas coupable. Gokudera, Tsuna le savait, était encore jaloux de Kyoko. Et de Yamamoto aussi, d'ailleurs. La moindre approche de ces deux-là suffisait à lui hérisser les poils, et à vouloir clamer ses droits sur l'adolescent futur parrain.

Il n'empêchait que. Il était allé un peu loin avec cette histoire de mains à demi entrelacées à quelques mètres seulement des autres. Tsuna fit la moue, rouge comme une tomate (en espérant que ça ne se voyait pas).

-Hey, Gokudera ! T'es au courant qu'on peut pas fumer ici, quand même ? Interpella Hana en croisant les bras, la lèvre inférieure pliée en une moue dégoûtée.

Gokudera haussa les épaules et exhala un nuage de fumée, uniquement pour la provoquer :

-Ah, c'est bon, tais-toi, y'a pas de malaise… Dit-il en ramassant son sac près de Tsuna.

Dire qu'il suffisait d'un mot de Tsuna pour que Gokudera jette sa clope et cesse même de fumer…Cette pensée fit vaguement sourire le brun.

La sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours les tirèrent de leurs pensées respectives.

-Oh, dit Yamamoto en levant la tête, on ferait bien d'y aller.

Tous rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui redescendait vers les salles de classes.

Gokudera, qui précédait Tsuna (qui lui était en queue de file), s'arrêta devant la porte et s'effaça, tenant la porte au garçon :

-Je t'en prie. Dit-il avec un sourire. Tsuna s'arrêta à ses côtés et le fixa un petit moment avant de lâcher, les yeux plissés par la méfiance :

-Passe devant.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. S'excusa Gokudera avec un mouvement du menton qui indiquait à son « Boss » de passer devant lui.

-Aaah, allez, passe devant ! Râla Tsuna en le poussant dans le dos.

-D'accords ! Laissa échapper un Gokudera surpris.

Tsuna fixa le dos du métis en bougonnant, certain qu'il se serait fait encore avoir à l'insu des trois autres (qui marchaient juste devant, à peine à deux mètres) si jamais il avait accepté de passer devant Gokudera.

Il se mordit soudainement l'intérieur de la joue. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion de…

Il lui fallut un petit saut pour pouvoir atteindre le cou de Gokudera (alors que ce dernier n'avait qu'à se pencher pour en faire de même, c'était pitoyable, vraiment), mais il réussit néanmoins à déposer un baiser juste sous la mâchoire, sur la veine.

Il s'octroya même un petit coup de langue mutin, afin de pimenter quelque peu l'acte.

L'effet fut immédiat, et la réaction de Gokudera également.

Son pied loupa la marche sur laquelle il allait se poser, et il s'étala de tout son long sur l'escalier, dos aux marches et bras en croix.

-Tout va bien, Gokudera ? Demanda Yamamoto en se penchant sur le garçon aux cheveux gris. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et se redressa en se tenant le côté du cou

-Dix…Dixième du nom…

-Vraiiiment, Gokudera, tu devrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds ! Se moqua Tsuna, l'air le plus digne qu'il pouvait afficher tout en dépassant l'italien, balançant des bras.

Et juste au moment où les trois autres se détournaient, Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera et lui tira la langue, juste le bout, en une expression espiègle qui lui criait : « _JE T'AI EU !_ »

Et ce fut au tour de Gokudera de rougir et de perdre le contrôle de son cerveau. Tsuna descendit les escaliers à la suite de Kyoko et Hana, tandis que Yamamoto proposait sa main à Gokudera pour lui proposer à se relever :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es tout rouge. Demanda le baseball man.

Gokudera refusa la main du brun et se remit debout tout seul.

-Rien du tout. Absolument rien. »

Sûr qu'il revaudrait ça au futur parrain.

Fin

(1) Ne cherchez pas. J'ignore si c'est ce qu'elle dit dans le doujin (il est en jap), et j'ai complètement inventé ce pique-nique.

Et voilà. Oh et pourquoi pas une suite ! on verra ça. Dites-moi si vous en voulez une. Et ce que vous voulez y voir.

Reviews, onegai ?!


End file.
